Shantae's 17th Birthday
Shantae's 17th Birthday is a fanfiction birthday special written by MarioFan65. It was released on June 2, 2019. Characters *Shantae *Bolo *Sky *Wrench *Rottytops *Tuki *Uncle Mimic *Risky Boots Transcript (It was a bright morning at Sequin Land where the birds are flying over and landing on the islands. At Scuttle Town, it was sort of a fishing town where everyone sail their boats to the dock as the people are bringing the fish into the stand for sale. At the lighthouse, a half-genie girl with purple hair was sleeping on her bed as the alarm started to ring.) *Shantae: *yawns* Morning already? *turn off alarm* I'm going to see my Uncle Mimic's at his workshop. (At Uncle Mimic's workshop, Uncle Mimic set up a robotic spider to crawl around and pick up the key for Mimic) *Mimic: Perfect. That's what i needed. *Shantae: Good morning Uncle Mimic, how's the shop doing for ya? *Mimic: Ah, perfect timing. It is been a big day for me. Lots of blueprints to prepare and lots of tools to build up. *Shantae: You pretty have a good workshop with a bunch of items for sale. *Mimic: But that's not all. Every year, i host a annual expo at my place for the best inventions out there and for all the relic hunters that explore around the world with the advanced future of their lives. *Shantae: Isn't that a little too steampunk? *Mimic: Well yes, but in general, no. *Shantae: I'm going to check on Sky for a while. See you later. *Mimic: Be safe. I better prepare my scrambled eggs. (At Sky's hatchery, Sky feed the seeds to the birds as Wrench came over to land on Sky's arm) *Sky: Hey Wrench, what you got for me? *Wrench: *drop the sticks on Sky's hand* *Sky: Sticks. I like it. *Shantae: Hey Sky. *Sky: Shantae, it's good to see you. The birds have hatched and look how adorable are they. *Shantae: Aw, they're so cute. *Sky: See. I gave them a few nests to cuddle on. *Shantae: That's nice. How's work? *Sky: Pretty okay. Every farmer have been traveling all over the world to gave me the eggs. *Shantae: I'm going to check what's up with Bolo. See you in a little while. *Sky: Come on Wrench, we got some bird caring to do. (At the Dojo, Bolo is using his nunchucks to hit on the sandbags hanging on the chains. He kick them and punch them into the mirror.) *Bolo: Yeah, how do you like that, huh? *Shantae: Whoa, what is going on with this fighting stuff? *Bolo: Shantae, what are you doing here in the middle of my training. *Shantae: You train on every morning? How do you have time to do that? *Bolo: Cause i'm a trainer, you dork. *Shantae: You numbskull, i thought we were friends. *Bolo: Now you're starting to complain? How come. *Shantae: It was just a compliment. Don't you expect to see a big chicken laying down on your back? *Bolo: No. Who knew how to take care of the chickens. *Shantae: I'm going to see Rottytops, see you later. *Bolo: I hope she chew into your brains. *Shantae: Good luck with that blue boy. Get hit in the sandbag or something. *Bolo: Whatever, i'm going to punch some wood out. (At the haunted woods in the spooky swamp, Rottytops, Abner Cadaver and Poe are seen relaxing in the toxic jacuzzi) *Rottytops: Oh yeah, it feel so good to be in the toxic. *Abner: Gosh, why it's so icky in here. *Poe: The water is a little warm and hot. So feel free to relax in it. *Abner: I'm getting out. No matter wait. *Poe: We have a visitor coming by. *Abner: What the? *Shantae: Hello. *Rottytops: Shantae, it's so good to see you. How is Scuttle Town doing for everyone? *Shantae: We have been safe and sound, unless Risky Boots try to come back and bomb our fishing town away. *Rottytops: What a shame. I hate that lady pirate so much. *Abner: Me too. She ruined everything. *Poe: Her Tinkerbats are terrible. What kind of monsters are they? *Shantae: Look like deadly stick figures with big claws and tried to work for her as mates. *Abner: I don't care about them. *Rottytops: Shantae, remember yesterday when you said to me that i have to go visit Uncle Mimic for a special meeting? *Shantae: Yes. You're suppose to go today. I told you about this last night. *Rottytops: Oh yeah. I should be heading for a- *Shantae: Shhh, don't say anything. *Rottytops: Okay, i should be heading my way. See you in a little while. *Abner: What a fuzz. *Poe: Don't you want to try the toxic water? *Shantae: Eh, no thanks. It's a little too hot for me. *Abner: Come over to the temple. We got something for you. *Shantae: Okay, i guess. (At the temple, Abner and Poe show Shantae a fancy room of tables, chairs and paintings. The wall is seen with genies flying around on the clouds.) *Shantae: Oh my god. *Abner: What do you think? *Shantae: I love it. *Poe: Glad you like it. *Shantae: The tables, the chairs, the paintings, the walls, so beautiful. *Abner: We worked hard on making the room. *Poe: We made it good for you. *Shantae: I knew it would happen on a special day of mine's. *Abner: Is today your special day? *Shantae: Yeah, i don't want to spoil it for everyone. *Abner: You got a problem with revealing surprises? *Shantae: No. Just leave it like that. It's all good. *Abner: If you change your mind, i can change the design. *Shantae: I just like it like that. *Abner: Are you sure? *Shantae: Yes. *Abner: Well said. You have it perfect the way it looks. *Shantae: Yay, i'm so excited. *Abner: Oh brother. (Back at Scuttle Town, a party is being set up for Shantae as Rottytops walk into the town) *Rottytops: Hey guys. *Sky: Rottytops, you made it on time. *Rottytops: You're still planning the surprise party? *Sky: Yes. You didn't spoil it for Shantae, did you? *Rottytops: No. It's a super secret. *Bolo: Is she coming? *Rottytops: Not now. She's hanging out with my brothers. She'll be there in any second. *Mimic: Ah, i knew you would make it in favor of bringing in cupcakes. *Rottytops: I didn't bring any cupcakes. *Mimic: What? You were suppose to bring something like we always requested to. *Chef Girl: Don't worry guys, i brought some cupcakes and cinnamon rolls on the table. *Mimic: That's what a person should do to bring something like they promise. *Rottytops: I suck at requests. *Scuttlebutt: *speak on the microphone* Hello? Mayor Scuttlebutt here. We are about to prepare a big surprise party for our favorite guardian genie. Sky, please bring Wrench over to the sky to check if the guardian genie is coming back. *Sky: You got it mayor. Go Wrench, go check if Shantae is coming back or not. *Wrench: *fly to check if Shantae is coming back* Caw! *Sky: Not yet you guys. *Scuttlebutt: Oh good god, we're okay. *Sky: Back to work. We have time. *Rottytops: Goodness glaciers. *Bolo: What in a pain. *Rottytops: Look like the stack of hamburgers are all mine. *Sky: Don't eat the food yet Rotty! *Rottytops: Jeez, everything i walk into some type of food, you caught me in a trap. *Sky: I'll grab one of your arms and throw it into the blender machine. *Rottytops: I'll have no arm after today. *Sky: Stop being silly and just set up the party. *Rottytops: Okay, you don't have to tell me anything. *Sky: Whatever. (Back at the temple, Shantae, Abner and Poe are checking out the other room with the pool) *Shantae: Wow, just wow. *Abner: We also have a pool just for you. *Shantae: I never been to one inside. I just liked it the first time i saw it. *Poe: Pretty cool huh? *Shantae: It's so good. I'm going into the water. *Abner: Where are you going? You don't have a bathing suit. *Shantae: I'm in the water already. *Abner: Are you serious? Your clothes are already wet. *Shantae: I'm in love with it. *Poe: She likes it. *Abner: Oh brother, help me. *Shantae: Come in, it's pretty warm like a hot tub. *Abner: I will try it, but i may not like it at all. *Poe: I'm gonna try it. *Abner: *try the water* Go ahead, feel the water if you like. *Poe: *feel the water* Not bad. *Abner: It's good. *Shantae: Glad you all made it over. *Abner: We made the pool for everyone else. *Shantae: I thought it was mine. *Poe: It was going to be yours. But it's the place's pool. *Shantae: I'm okay with that. *Poe: It's fresh. *Abner: And safe. *Shantae: Cool and clean. *Abner: That's very loco. *Poe: Soft as the wind. *Shantae: I love water. *Abner: Me too. *Poe: It get warm to cold. *Abner: Always a change. *Shantae: Don't you have a heater to cool things off? *Abner: No. It's just how the pools look when you feel it. *Shantae: Does it has bubbles in it? *Poe: Well, no. It's not a jacuzzi pool. *Shantae: Aw man. *Abner: Do you need anything to drink? *Shantae: No need for a drink. *Poe: I am so cold. *Shantae: I should be heading off for now. *Abner: Wait, we would like to come with you. *Shantae: But why? *Poe: We just wanted to check on our sister. *Shantae: Well okay. You may come if you want. *Abner: We're going to your hometown. *Shantae: Let's go already. *Poe: Right behind you. (Back at Scuttle Town) *Sky: The cake is about done. *Rottytops: Can i eat it now? It taste like vanilla. *Sky: No. Don't touch anything until she comes back. *Rottytops: Why being so greedy? *Sky: You started being greedy in the first place. *Bolo: The bread rolls are done. *Sky: Good. Place them where the bread are. *Bolo: I'll take care of that. *Sky: Wrench, go take a look and see if Shantae is coming back. *Wrench: *fly in the sky and check on Shantae, Abner and Poe* Caw! *Sky: She's coming. Everyone hide in your places. *Scuttlebutt: Hide your horses, hide the balloons, hide everything! *Rottytops: Are the pirates coming? *Sky: No, just hide! *Rottytops: I'll just hide on that box. *Sky: My god, Rotty, you're so stupid. No one wanna be with a zombie like you with dumb jokes. (Shantae, Abner and Poe are about to arrive to Scuttle Town) *Abner: Why it's so hot in here? *Shantae: We just got here. *Poe: Looks like we're in Scuttle Town. *Shantae: I wanted to show you the basic of my hometown. It's also a fishing town. *Sky: Shantae. *Shantae: Oh hey Sky. What are you doing outside of the town? *Sky: Welcome back. So you decided to bring Rottytops' brothers over? *Abner: We wanted to come. *Poe: We need to check on her. *Sky: Come along. I know where she is. (In Scuttle Town as Shantae, Sky, Abner and Poe enter the place, the people pop out in places by giving her a big surprise to Shantae) *Everyone: Surprise! *Shantae: Whoa. What is this? A surprise party for me? Jeez, i never have a surprise party before in my life. *Bolo: Happy birthday Shantae. *Shantae: Wow, thanks. You set up a party while i'm gone? *Rottytops: Yes. When you were away, we wanted to set up a big party for you. *Shantae: How fascinating. *Tuki: Hello Shantae. I brought some jewels for you. *Shantae: Ooh, they're pretty. *Mimic: New maps and worlds to go for our next adventure. *Shantae: Sweet. We're going for a five. *Tuki: Oh sister. *Mimic: Unless you wanted to go on a tropical island. It's your choice. *Shantae: I'll say yes. *Mimic: Great. I bet we go on our next adventure. *Shantae: All clear. *Rottytops: Let's have some food to eat. (At the buffet, everyone is in line, picking up some bread and chicken tenders at the table) *Shantae: They sale like buns too much. *Bolo: We worked hard on cooking these meals for everyone. *Sky: We did everything we could possibly do. *Rottytops: The smoothie machine should be working as always. *Mimic: It does work. *Rottytops: I'm getting myself a slurpee. *Chef Girl: I got baked shrimps for everyone. *Bolo: Ooh, shrimps. *Rottytops: Does it have brains in it? *Chef Girl: Hello? It's just cooked crustacean. *Rottytops: Where are the baby brains? They're so cute and gooey like gummy bears. *Chef Girl: No baby brains you rottenskull. *Rottytops: Whatever. *Bran-Son: These cucumbers make my muscles strong. *Twitch: Big and strong as daddy. *Vinegar: Pour me some vinegar. *Bran-Son: Yes you may. *pour vinegar on Vinegar's cup* *Vinegar: Thank you very much Bran-Son. *Twitch: Why did they call you Vinegar? *Vinegar: They named me after the drink. *Twitch: Is there a drink based on my name? *Vinegar: No Twitch. Not for you. *Twitch: Darn it. I wish i was famous. *Bran-Son: Watch me smash this rock. *smash the rock* Boom! *Twitch: You work out too much. *Bran-Son: I feel like being in a wrestling match right now. *Mimic: I hope you all enjoy our delicious meals. *Shantae: Let's all do a taste test. *Bolo: I got these cool looking honey BBQ chicken. *Rottytops: What's with the spinach? *Sky: It's salad. *Rottytops: Who's idea is to cut off the leafs to make it into a hideous meal? *Sky: It's just food. *Rottytops: I thought coconut is food. *Sky: It's fruit. *Rottytops: It doesn't look like fruit to me. It's all hairy. *Sky: Just break it. *Rottytops: *throw a coconut at the wall* *Sky: Why did you do that? *Rottytops: I tried to open it. *Sky: You don't throw it, you cut it. *Rottytops: With a knife? *Sky: No. Think of something to use to cut. *Rottytops: A hammer? *Sky: No. You'll smash it. *Rottytops: What's wrong with fixing food? We fix our food to cook. *Sky: Rottytops, you're being silly as always. *Rottytops: I'm the silly girl. *Sky: Ugh. Rotty, go grab a cupcake to eat. *Rottytops: Yay! *Sky: One day, she need to make her own food and eat it herself. Not without a little seed from a orange. (At the ocean, the Tinkerslug is sailing to Scuttle Town while Risky Boots use her telescope to look across the people including Shantae) *Risky Boots: Well well well. Shantae is having a little party without me? Ugh. If i only get my hands on the she-brat. I will be able to destroy that town in seconds. *Tinkerbat Captain: You know, i have been waiting to steal food from other people and we're going to crash the party like surprise parties. *Risky Boots: And with the zombie friend with her. Gross. She should have been dead by 2002. Her head and everyone's head including Shantae will be in our display gallery. *Tinkerbat Captain: It is time to bomb the party up. *Risky Boots: Men, launch the cannons and bomb this party up! We're going to crash their little party today. (The Tinkerbats use the cannons to shoot cannonballs to destroy most of the buildings, leading to shock from Shantae's crew) *Shantae: Holy iceberg, what is going on? *Sky: Wrench, go check if the pirates are crashing the party. *Wrench: *fly up and look at the Tinkerslug* Caw! *Sky: We're in bigger danger. *Bolo: Risky Boots is back. Everyone evacuate the city. *Everyone: *panic and run* *Sky: How is this fishing town a city if we don't have high towers on the ground? *Bolo: We have a tower just like a lighthouse. *Shantae: That's my lighthouse all the way to the bridge. *Bolo: You really live close, do you? (The Tinkerslug crash to the fishing town as Risky Boots show up with the Tinkerbat Captain) *Risky Boots: Shantae! *Shantae: Risky Boots! *Tinkerbat Captain: Ho ho ho, look like we haven't met in a while. *Bolo: Why every time we have parties like these, you always come to crash around like every year. *Risky Boots: None of your business blue boy. I'm going to teach this long-haired purple girl a lesson. *Shantae: Take it slowly captain. *Risky Boots: I got my sword on you and your name is on it. *Shantae: My name is on my sword. Yours is with your name on it. *Risky Boots: Don't play dumb with me genie. I never got a chance to destroy the Genie Realm. But i will when i get my hands to take over the whole planet. *Sky: You're planning to take over the whole Earth with a high note? Ha, that's crazy. You're only looking for treasure, not call out aliens from outer space to take over Sequin Land. *Risky Boots: That's enough. Behold of my Part Omni-Organic, Partially Titanic, Ocean-Optional Tinkerslug to blast you all out. *Tinkerbat Captain: Hold up the cannon! (The Tinkerbats shoot out the cannon and blast the cannonballs into Shantae's group) *Mimic: Look out! *Bolo: We're all meat! *Shantae: *whip her hair to hit the cannonballs into the Tinkerslug* *Tinkerslug: *roar in pain* *Risky Boots: My baby pet. What are you doing to my Tinkerslug? *Shantae: I hope your Poop Toot is feeling a lot better from the incident you're causing. Ha ha ha. *Risky Boots: That's not funny. Now i'll slice you! *jump and land to the ground* *Tinkerbat Captain: Come on girl, you can do it. Just win for pirate kind. *Shantae: You and me Pirate Queen. It's a two on two. *Risky Boots: Settle it in smash! *use her sword to fight Shantae* *Shantae: *block the hit with her sword* Fear me, if you dare. *Risky Boots: *slash Shantae* *Shantae: *whip her hair to Risky Boots* *Risky Boots: Gah, you need to take a shower and clean that sticky hair out. *Shantae: I always use shampoo and hair conditioner to take a shower. *Risky Boots: You son of a shard. *punch Shantae* *Shantae: Fireball! *shoot a fireball at Risky Boots* *Risky Boots: Shoot. *throw a bomb at Shantae* *Bolo: Shantae! *Sky: Oh no. *Rottytops: I can't watch! My eyes are burning to see. *Shantae: *transform as a harpy to escape* Caw! *Risky Boots: Are you kidding me? *Tinkerbat Captain: I thought she died. *Shantae: Ha ha ha. Is that all you got? *Risky Boots: You're a harpy. *use her Flintlock Pistol to aim on Shantae* Now you're making me shoot you and cook you like a chicken. *Shantae: You can't catch me. I'm the harpy girl. *Risky Boots: *shoot at Shantae* No! You must go away! *Mimic: Come on niece. You can do it. Save yourself. *Shantae: *dodge the bullets* Whee, i'm flying like a puffin. *Risky Boots: You can't beat me and the whole Tinkerbat army. Not even a dumb squid like Squid Baron can defeat you in 40 seconds. *Shantae: *use her claws to scratch Risky's face* *Risky Boots: Gah. My make-up. My beautiful make-up was used to riot against the word. You're a predator. *Shantae: Is it me or your look remind me of a evil sexy looking fruit dancer. *Risky Boots: Don't even ask me. You look funny to me. *Shantae: You disguised as a genie once to trick me. Now i must be someone's else. Transform! *transform into a meerkat* *Risky Boots: What the? *Shantae: *run and scratch Risky's legs* *Risky Boots: Over here you rat. *Shantae: Transform! *transform to a puffin* Papa Oom Mow Mow! *Risky Boots: What did you say? *Shantae: *transform into a elephant to bump into her* *Risky Boots: *crash to the wall* Stupid elephant! You are a powerful shapeshifter in the whole world! *Shantae: How do you like me now? *Risky Boots: You're not perfect. *Shantae: *transform to a Tinkerbat* Hey, i was a Tinkerbat the whole time. I was playing with you boss. *Risky Boots: Faker! *throw a can at Shantae* *Shantae: Ouch. My face. *Risky Boots: Ha ha ha. Now i won the match. *Mimic: Guys, go fight the pirate. *Risky Boots: What? *Bolo: *punch and kick Risky Boots* Come on, have a beat. *Risky Boots: *dodge the kicks* You're weak. *Sky: *throw feathers at Risky Boots* *Risky Boots: I can't see. Why the world is on dark? *Rottytops: Say cheese! *punch Risky Boots* *Risky Boots: Stupid zombie. *Rottytops: Football! *throw her head to Risky Boots* *Risky Boots: Come back here you rotten cheese. *Rottytops: Hey body, come here. *whistle as her body run and grab the head to stick into the body* *Sky: Rotty, your head. *Rottytops: Oh. *twist her head* Sorry. *Bolo: You're so funny. *Risky Boots: *shoot at Bolo* *Bolo: Gosh. The bullets. *Sky: Bolo. *Wrench: Caw! *scratch Risky Boots by the feet* *Risky Boots: I hate birds. If i steal all the eggs in the nest, i'll cook fry eggs for breakfast. *Rottytops: Nah nah nah nah boo boo. You can't catch me. *Risky Boots: I'm going to push you in the water so your smell doesn't get into the world like that infamous swiss cheese. *Rottytops: I told you, i smell like cotton candy. *Risky Boots: How about i throw some candy apples to you. How about that? *Shantae: *transform into a mice and crawl into Risky Boots' feet* *Risky Boots: For the last time, it's game over, grass girl. *Shantae: *bite Risky's toes* *Risky Boots: Gah! My toes. You son of a snatch. *Shantae: *transform into a monkey and block Risky's face* *Risky Boots: Get this monkey off my face! *Shantae: Ooh ooh ah ah! *Risky Boots: *grab Shantae* Stupid monkey. Go back to the zoo where you belong. *Mimic: Don't forget your potion drink for tonight. *throw a toxic drink on Risky Boots* *Risky Boots: Ugh. It burns. *Shantae: *transform into a kangaroo and push Risky Boots up to the ship* *Tinkerbat Captain: Boss, no! What happen? Listen to me. *Risky Boots: I have failed this battle once again. Stupid shapeshifter. I didn't know this world has a guardian genie in it. *Shantae: *transform into a dragon* All fired up and you're toast! *flame at Tinkerslug* *Tinkerslug: *roar in pain* *Risky Boots: *get up* Get back to the main base! *Tinkerslug: *turn back into the ocean and swim away* *Tinkerbat Captain: We got away with that genie-turned dragon. *Risky Boots: We'll be back! Bigger and better! *Shantae: Go back to pirate school and fall into a puddle of tap water. *Rottytops: We won, we won. We finally won the game. *Shantae: Back to normal. *transform back to her original form* Good to be a half-genie human. *Sky: Bolo, are you okay? Get back up. *Bolo: The pain in my back is really hurting. *Tuki: Stand back. I got something for him. *Shantae: Tuki? I thought you only sell goods of gems and power-ups. *Tuki: Trust me, this medicine is going to heal him up. *pour medicine to Bolo* *Bolo: Ooh, that tickles. What happen here? Is the lady pirate gone? *Shantae: Yes Bolo. We won the fight. *Bolo: Alright. Being a teenager is just like being a kid again. *Shantae: Teenagers are always wild. *Sky: Risky is the worst adult we ever met. *Shantae: At least she's not bad as our science teacher from middle school. *Bolo: Meh, even with the attitude on her face, she make me tear up on the eyes. *Mimic: We really need to bring in the people so we can party all day. *Tuki: That ssssooouuunnnnnndddd ssssssooooo nnniiiccccceee. *Shantae: Uh, okay Tuki? I agree with your point. *Tuki: The party continues noooooooooow. (All the people came back to the party as the disc jockey is being set up with the stereo) *Abner: And suddenly, the big looking spider almost ate our sister. *Poe: At least she survived the webs. *Chef Girl: How can we cook fried worms on the grill. That would be great. *Shantae: Let's party like the 2000s! *Bolo: Cheers. *Sky: Birds of a feather. *Rottytops: We eat eyes for lunch. *Shantae, Sky and Bolo: Rottytops! *Rottytops: Sorry. I was only making jokes to make you all laugh. *Sky: This isn't a comedy show. We're at a party right now. *Tuki: Hey, we can make the best jokes we want. Just let it be. *Sky: Fine Rottytops, make all the jokes you want. *Rottytops: Why does the frog cross the road? *Shantae: The car pass by the frog? *Everyone: *laugh* *Shantae: Okay. That is one funny story out there. *Mimic: Ladies and gentleman, we are going to begin the dance party and who need a DJ without a stereo mix? (Squid Baron crash the party on the stereo) *Squid Baron: Did someone call in a DJ? *Everyone: *shocked* *Shantae: Squid Baron? *Squid Baron: You can't have a party without me. It's time to party up and turn up the heat! *Mimic: Alright big squid. *turn up the heat* *Squid Baron: Let me get into the singing mode. *singing* I feel so close to you right now It's a force feel I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal Your love bows down, I mean surround me like a waterfall And there's no stopping us right now I feel so close to you right now *Everyone: *dance* *Shantae: I love this party. *Bolo: Happy birthday to you girl. *Sky: You're the best friend i've ever had. *Rottytops: You saved me all the time like a prince saving a princess in a castle. *Shantae: You guys really cared for me. *Tuki: Thank you for shopping. *Shantae: You're really cool Tuki. *Squid Baron: I feel so close to you right now It's a force feel I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal Your love bows down, I mean surround me like a waterfall And there's no stopping us right now I feel so close to you right now (The warp squids dance on the floor as they cuddle together with their mommies and daddies. Uncle Mimic give the birthday cake to Shantae.) *Shantae: Thank you uncle. *Mimic: Cut the cake. *Shantae: *use her sword to cut out the cake pieces by placing them on the plate* *Bolo: Whoa, cake. *Shantae: All on the table. *Sky: I think i'm going to love this one. *Rottytops: Amazing. *Shantae: Whatever we say, let's grace. *Everyone: Grace. *Squid Baron: And there's no stopping us right now And there's no stopping us right now And there's no stopping us right now I feel so close to you right now *Shantae: Best birthday ever. THE END (Squid Baron appear on a black screen, making a announcement for the audience, breaking the 4th wall) *Squid Baron: Hey guys. Thank you for all reading the story. There is a new Shantae game coming out and it's titled "Shantae and the Seven Sirens". It's going to be exciting and i hope i make a appearance in the game. I wonder when WayForward will give me a spin-off game. I mean look at Yoshi who gotten his own game outside of the Super Mario franchise. I bet these guys will do the same to me if it sell like hot buns and cupcakes. Until then, peace out! THE REAL END Category:Fan Fiction Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff